The Lilo Adventures of Aloha Scooby Doo
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: The gang and reunite at Hanahuna Bay where a mysterious tiki monster attacks.
1. Chapter 1

(Lilo, Nani, Juumba, Pleakely, Stitch, Angel and Sparky were at Hanahuna bay enjoying themselves.)

Lilo: So why are we here Nani?

Nani: It's a business trip and I'm bringing you because I need company.

Juumba: Hanahuna bay, 8 on its charm-o-meter.

(Then a couple came in.)

Nani: Lilo, you remember my old college roommate, "Pamela "Snookie" Waeawa" and her boyfriend, "Manu".

Snookie: Hello Lilo.

Lilo: Nice to see you again.

Manu: Excuse me, I have to find a private area to practice my surfing.

(He left.)

Lilo: What's with Manu?

(As they were enjoying the beach, the volcano erupted. Then a tiki monsters and miniature sized tikis came in and scared everyone. Then they kidnapped Snookie.)

Snookie: HELP!

Pleakely: They got Snookie.

(He tried to save her, but they were quick.)

Lilo: Manu's not going to like this.

Stitch: Naga good.

(Then Manu came in to find the place wrecked.)

Manu Where's Snookie?

Stitch: Snookie gone.

Lilo: A tiki monster kidnapped her.

Manu: Snookie.

(Manu felt depressed.)

(Meanwhile on another part of the island, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby were hang gliding, while Velma and Daphne were taking pictures for The Goha Aloha company.)

Velma: It was cool of the company for this trip to Hawaii.

Daphne: Yeah, people will love my fashion line, "Aloha Blake."

(Then the ponies showed up.)

Twilight Sparkle: Okay, now we're here to look for Pokémon in the human world.

(They accidentally ran into Daphne and Twilight.)

Daphne: What are you doing here?

Twilight: Well, Princess Celestia told us that there are pokemon in the human world. Why are you here?

Daphne: I'm putting my in the Goha Aloha fashion company.

(She showed her drawings to the ponies.)

Rarity: Their amazing Daphne.

(Then they saw traffic leaving Hanahuna Bay where Daphne is meeting Jarred Moon, the owner of the Goha Aloha company. Shaggy and Scooby refused to go. Fred told them that they'll miss out on the macadamia nuts.)

Shaggy: Let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

(At Hanahuna Bay, they met Jared Moon who told them that The Wiki Tiki has invaded the place. Twilight and the other ponies hid behind a snow cone stand so they wouldn't get caught. There they saw Lilo eating a strawberry snow cone and Stitch eating a coconut one. Lilo told them that they know some one who can help them, "Manu Tuiama" a friend of her sister. Then they ran into a trio, they were Ash, Misty and Brock. Plus Pikachu was taking pictures of Hawaii.)

Lilo: Aloha, I'm "Lilo".

Ash: We heard you were talking about The Wiki Tiki and we want to help.

Lilo: Sure, the more the merrier.

(When they met Manu Tuiama, he told them that a Portuguese ship landed and the volcano erupted at the same time. He's mostly scared or Lilo told Mystery Inc every things about The Wiki Tiki.)

Lilo:One of us should enter the contest.

Stitch: Ih.

Fred: Good, I should enter it.

Lilo: I don't think so Fred, I read Mystery Magazine and out of all the members, you're the only one who doesn't know how to surf.

Daphne: Luckily, I got a pedicure for this.

Misty: I'll enter to for backup.

(Later that day, Daphne and Misty were surfing.)

Rarity: Wow, Daphne looks marvelous in her bikini, so does Misty.

Lilo: She sure does Rarity.

Brock: So these ponies are from the land of Equestria and they are here to see Pokémon?

Lilo: Of course.

Brock: Then you should see mine, GO Vulpix!

(Vulpix came out of his poke ball.)

Lilo(Contacting Velma.): Any sign Velma?

Velma(On walkie-talkie): Not yet Lilo.

Fred(On walkie-talkie): Can't see him either.

Shaggy: Like not a sign yet Lilo.

Ash: These snow cones are yummy.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

(Then a shadowy figure came in, Shaggy and Scooby thought it was The Wiki Tiki,when it was really a warthog.)

Ash: It's just a warthog.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

(Pikachu and the warthog ate the snow cones. Then the real Wiki Tiki came in and scared them away, the warthog followed them and they got onto a jet ski. The Wiki Tiki vanished. They decided to go back to the hotel and wait for answers.)


	3. Chapter 3

(When they got back to the hotel, they noticed a note.)

Daphne: Be gone.

(Someone wanted them out of the competition. Ash, Misty and Brock came in with happy looks.)

Ash: We got a surprise for you Lilo.

(The Midnight Society came for a vacation. They were all wearing Hawaiian printed clothing.)

Lilo: The Midnight Society.

(Lilo noticed David's hair has changed.)

Lilo: David, you changed your hair.

David: I got it cut by this cute experiment just as I got back to Chicago.

Lilo: Experiment 177 a.k.a Clip, you found her.

Gary: Eric has decided not to go with us.

(Manu came and thinks he could help)

Manu: Let's see Lady Mahina.

(Manu told her that she's a wise woman that lives in the mountains.)

Lilo: Lady Mahima?, I have her picture.

(Lilo showed a picture of an elderly lady wearing old fashion Hawaiian clothes.)

Twlight: She's like Zecora if she was a human.

(They decided to leave in the morning after breakfast. The next day, they were driving to the jungles where she lived. Manu told them she lived north from where the road ends. Daphne checked her hair to see where north is, Kristen did the same thing. Kristen tripped and a shadow came up.)

Kristen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Gary: Kristen!

David: Kristen's locket.

(David placed her locket around his neck.)

David: We have to find Kristen.

(A small pink bird with a bubble wand, a yellow bird, a brown owl, a blue bird with a cap and a small light blue bird came down flying from the trees and they accidentally bumped into the team.)

Stella: Hello.

David: Hello.

Dalia: What brings you to Hawaii?

Betty Ann: Someone wants to tear down the place to turn into a private home.

Willow: The island is for everyone to enjoy.

Misty: Who are you 5?

Stella: I'm, "Stella" and these are my friends, "Poppy", "Dahlia", "Willow" and "Luca".

Poppy: I'm a funny bird, as in funny ha ha.

Stella(Angrily): Poppy.

Poppy: Sorry.

Betty Ann: Well, our friend just got kidnapped and we need to find Lady Mahima.

Stella: We know where she is, she feeds us macadamia nut pies.

Ash: Really?

Stella: Yes.

Brock: Let's go.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

(They ran into an old shack and Lady Mahima. She told them that The Wiki Tiki thinks that mainlanders want to destroy their land and he's going to throw Snookie and Kristen into the volcano.)

Rarity(Angrily): No one ruins a beautiful face like Kristen's! Let's go!

Shaggy: Do you have a macadamia nut pie?

Lady Mahina: I had some, it was delicious.

(Shaggy and Scooby get bummed out.)


	4. Chapter 5

(Later at city hall they met Manu.)

Manu: Where's your blonde friend?

David: The Wiki Tiki kidnapped her.

(Later that night, they went to the volcano and found a passageway. During their search, they came across sleeping bats. Scooby accidentally sneezed and made them run from the bats. Stella blew a bubble and trapped them. Then they found the sacrificial altar and Snookie. She screamed at them and ran off. Then The Wiki Tiki came in and shouted fire out of his mouth. Fred thought that Scooby, Shaggy, Lilo and Stitch would distract them, while they push boulders to The Wiki Tiki. Shaggy and Scooby did it for Macadamia flavored scooby snacks. They did the hula, while the rest of the gang pushed boulders to him. Then they found a passage to a snake pit. They found Kristen bound and gagged on top of a rock. Snakes were near it. Shaggy played his ukulele and made the snakes stopped moving. Kristen used the element of generosity to make a bridge to get them across. After that, David came up and removed the cloth from her mouth.)

Kristen: You came!

David: I couldn't let them throw you into the volcano.

David:(He removes Kristen's locket around his neck and put it on Kristen) I wouldn't let The Wiki Tiki toss you into the volcano.

(He unties her.)

Kristen: Oh David.

(She kissed him on the lips while Stella went up to her.)

Stella: So your, "Kristen". Your even prettier than we imagined.

Kristen: Thank you.

David: Kristen, this is "Stella", "Dahlia", "Luca", "Poppy" and "Willow". They helped us learn about The Wiki Tiki.

Stella: Hello.

Kristen: Hi.

(As they went through the door, they fell into the rapids and came on shore a passage. Inside the cave were mini tikis, whom turned out to be robots and a giant water holder used for a steam effect. They also found a Goha Aloha surfboard, and a radio that made the tikis go on autopilot. Dahlia turned it off so they wouldn't attack. Then they know The Wiki Tiki is a fake, they decided to go back to the hotel and get some sleep for the 4th annual Hanahuna Bay surfing contest.)


	5. Chapter 6

(Later at city hall they met Manu.)

Manu: Where's your blonde friend?

David: The Wiki Tiki kidnapped her.

(Later that night, they went to the volcano and found a passageway. During their search, they came across sleeping bats. Scooby accidentally sneezed and made them run from the bats. Stella blew a bubble and trapped them. Then they found the sacrificial altar and Snookie. She screamed at them and ran off. Then The Wiki Tiki came in and shouted fire out of his mouth. Fred thought that Scooby, Shaggy, Lilo and Stitch would distract them, while they push boulders to The Wiki Tiki. Shaggy and Scooby did it for Macadamia flavored scooby snacks. They did the hula, while the rest of the gang pushed boulders to him. Then they found a passage to a snake pit. They found Kristen bound and gagged on top of a rock. Snakes were near it. Shaggy played his ukulele and made the snakes stopped moving. Kristen used the element of generosity to make a bridge to get them across. After that, David came up and removed the cloth from her mouth.)

Kristen: You came!

David: I couldn't let them throw you into the volcano.

David:(He removes Kristen's locket around his neck and put it on Kristen) I wouldn't let The Wiki Tiki toss you into the volcano.

(He unties her.)

Kristen: Oh David.

(She kissed him on the lips while Stella went up to her.)

Stella: So your, "Kristen". Your even prettier than we imagined.

Kristen: Thank you.

David: Kristen, this is "Stella", "Dahlia", "Luca", "Poppy" and "Willow". They helped us learn about The Wiki Tiki.

Stella: Hello.

Kristen: Hi.

(As they went through the door, they fell into the rapids and came on shore a passage. Inside the cave were mini tikis, whom turned out to be robots and a giant water holder used for a steam effect. They also found a Goha Aloha surfboard, and a radio that made the tikis go on autopilot. Dahlia turned it off so they wouldn't attack. Then they know The Wiki Tiki is a fake, they decided to go back to the hotel and get some sleep for the 4th annual Hanahuna Bay surfing contest.)


	6. Chapter 7

(Back at the hotel, Tucker was wearing a hula outfit getting kicked out by Lilo's hula class.)

Myrtle: I can't stand your goofy behavior.

Elena, Teresa, and Yuki: Yeah!

Tucker: Well, "Yeah" to you to.

(Meanwhile at the surfing contest, Daphne and Misty were surfing along with other surfers. The Wiki Tiki came in and took down most of the surfers. Scooby went up to help them. Back on the beach, everyone started to laugh, Tucker, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the pokemon were doing a hula conga line while Tucker played the ukelele. The Wiki Tiki got distracted and fell of the board. Once Misty, Scooby and Daphne came ashore, the unmasked The Wiki Tiki revealing to be Manu. He knew about the legend and did this to scare tourists. Velma checked the real estate online and most of the land was recently bought by Snookie, who mastered in rocket science and robotics.)

Daphne: She was a rocket scientist, until she teamed up with her boyfriend for this scam.

Kristen: When we got to Hanahuna, I told her how ugly she looked. So she told her boyfriend to kidnap me to keep my quiet and to lure the people who're suspecting into the snake pit.

Kiki: Okay, then how do you explain him breathing fire.

Betty Ann: Well, apparently Snookie built the mask.

Pleakely: Plus Snookie was with us when the mini tikis attacked.

David: Really, a radio that I found puts them on autopilot.

Pinkie Pie: Autowhat?

Twilight Sparkle: Controls them automatically.

Manu: And we would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling mainlanders.

(Later that night at the luau, Scooby won the contest and his prize was a year supply of macadamia nuts. Jared Moon loved Daphne's fashion line and wants to set up a fashion show in August. She accepted the offer. Lady Mahima came and put leis around their necks thanking them for their bravery.)

Stella: Lilo, can we join you for our next adventure please?

Lilo: Sure, the more the merrier.

Gary: So we'll be going back to Chicago now.

Juumba: No need, you kids will be joining Juumba on his world tour, I already called your parents and their okay with it, and Gary, your parents will let you go as long as you don't lose Tucker.

Lilo: Speaking of Tucker, where is he?

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Tucker and his hula animals.

(Tucker went on stage wearing a hula girl outfits and playing the ukulele, while Pikachu, Togepi and Vulpix did the hula. Everyone laughed at them.)

Lilo: This will be a long summer.

The End.

L: On our next adventure, we cook up in Paris.


End file.
